This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
In some known systems, network providers employ dedicated equipment to service offered applications. In these cases, if the provider wants to provide a new service, they need to estimate the future maximum demand and buy the right amount of specialized and dedicated boxes to meet the estimated demand. Later on, if the demand increases the operator needs to buy more boxes, if the demand estimate was too high, the boxes are idling. All this processes are rather slow, in the order of months, not minutes. In such a setup network providers are reluctant to make investments.
In other known systems, content providers put their applications on conventional cloud networks in order to dynamically adjust resources dedicated to their applications. However, conventional cloud networks may not meet the execution demands of a network provider application.